Chico astuto
by Betsy97
Summary: Lo que mas queria ed era ser feliz y que sus amigos tambien lo fueran. Y el lo lograria cueste lo que cueste, porque aunque todos creyeran que el era tonto, el tambien era muy astuto. "Astuto: es hábil e ingenioso y consigue cosas mediante engaños." Ed/Edd y Eddy/Kevin.
1. Chapter 1

**Dibujos creados por Danny Antonucci. Propiedad de Cartoon Network. **

**_Advertencias:_ Talvez futuro Lime y/o Lemoon. Chico x Chico, no te gusta, no lo leas.**

**_Parejas Principales_: ed y edd ' & eddy y Kevin.**

**_Maximo de capitulos_: Talvez 7 quien sabe. **

**espero que disfruten la historia, por cierto algo muy importante NO tengo WORD asi que va a ver varios problemas de gramatica:S**

* * *

Ed podia ser muchas cosas.

Desarreglado, tonto, sucio, y la lista sigue y sigue. Pero el chico era astuto, una cosa era ser inteligente y otra ser astuto. Y ed lo era, solo no le gustaba pensar mucho. Un astuto era "persona que es lista, calculadora y difícil de engañar ". Su madre cuando estaba viva le decia eso, y tambien le explicaba que 'El que es más astuto vence siempre al más fuerte'.

Esas palabras determinaron la vida de ed, si el era astuto, lo que le seguia era ser el mas fuerte, asi que en su corta vida habia aprendido a desarrollar sus musculos, tejidos, ect. Para cuando fuera mas grande su cuerpo se llenara de fortaleza. Su papa lo trato de impedir con todas sus fuerzas, pero su 'delicada' esposa no lo dejo, le fasinaba que su hijo queria ser poderoso, fuerte, y astuto, seguramente lo lograria, despues de todo era su hijo, y ellos era desendientes directos de los vikingos.

Pasaron los años, y ed, poco a poco empezo a tener una fuerza sobre-humana, que asustaba a su padre, y alegraba a su madre.

Y en ese tiempo conocio a sus grandes amigos, edd y eddy, que graciosamente tenian el mismo nombre.

Pasaron los años de alegria y felicidad.

Cuando su madre murio, era por una enfermedad de la sangre... recordaba sus ultimos minutos de vida.

"Hijo... quiero que seas el chico mas fuerte y honrado que puedas ser... jajaja no te pido milagros, diviertete la vida es corta, eres astuto y algun dia seras muy fuerte, lo se.. te pareces a mi hermano.. pero recuerda que debes ser cuidadoso, se astuto o se fuerte, solo se las una de las dos cosas, cuando seas realmente maduro se las dos, cuida a tu hermana, desgraciadamente tiene los genes de tu padre, lo unico que saco de mi es su pelo rojo. Jaja no podre estar con ella, asi que porfavor se como un padre o madre (como quieras) para ella, pero no la mimes mucho, no queremos malcriarla." dijo su madre con una hermosa sonrisa mientras que su padre cargaba a su hermanita, un momento a otro su madre se puso de un color amarillo extraño y su padre tiro un gritito como mujer, dejo a sarah en un sillon cercano.

Su hermana, tan pequeña, desprotejida, solitaria.  
- Yo te voy a cuidar sarah, tratare de siempre mantenerte feliz.

Talvez esas palabras mantuvieron muy mimada a su hermana los proximos años, lo que queria sarah, sarah lo tendria.

Paso esos años con su tia a la cual sarah llamaba mamá, leyo todos aquellos libros de su familia, "un hombre debe..." "un hombre sabe...", habia tantas cosas que un hombre tenia que hacer, que aunque le resultaban genial, seguramente iban a ser muy cansadas y pesadas. Asi que eligio tomar su adolecencia con total calma.. el no era un hombre, el era un chico adolecente. Sonrio.

Ed, vio como eddy trataba de hacer planes 'ingeniosos', sabia que no iba a funcionar, simplemente era demaciado grande para un final poco ingenioso, pero no dijo nada, porque ... ¡Demonios se iba a divertir tanto!.

Asi que espero hasta al final y vio como todo aquella estructura 'impresionante' colapsaba, y el solo rio con ganas. Doble d, suspiro cansado mientras veia como eddy se tiraba al piso dramaticamente llorando por sus dulces.

Kevin se rio fuertemente seguido de Rolf, y ed paro de reir solo unos instantes, por una razon u otra kevin seguia mirando a eddy con mucha mas frecuencia que antes.

Todos los ''chicos'' del barrio ya no eran unos crios de 14 o 15 años, Oh no! todos tenian 17 exeptuando a Rolf y Ed que tenian 18 y su hermana sarah, jimmy y jonny que tenia como 11, 14, 15 respectivamente.

Kevin era alto algo asi como 1.80m tenia cuerpo de boxeador, su nueva pasion era el box, su pelo rojo salia con rebeldia de su tipica gorra roja, su cuerpo era adornado con una camisa de manga corta verde tipo polo, y unos jeans desgastados negros. era increiblemente popular con todas/os jovenes del pueblo y a sus alrededores.

Rolf seguia siendo alto como siempre 1.87m, el cuerpo del muchacho - el cual ya se veia tonificado, era popular con las chicas- normalmente vestia con camisa de cuadros ajustado al cuerpo y unos jeans desgastados y comodos -por haber trabajado tanto con ellos- y unos simples tenis negros.

Eddy que se puso rojo por la humillacion grito algo a doble d y saliero corriendo.  
Habia algo raro en todo esto, normalmente cuando un plan falla y kevin rie, eddy le planta cara y empiezan a pelear verbalmente. Lo cual ultimamente no estaba pasando, desde que kevin queda con eddy a _entrenar_ por lo de footboll americano.

A Ed no le hacian tonto, talvez no era el mas inteligente (Nisiquiera aparecia en la lista) pero el chico era astuto.  
Primero penso que kevin tenia en su poder algo vergonzoso -de nuevo- sobre Eddy y lo estaba chantajeando, pero si eso fuera cierto, eddy ya les hubiera dicho algo, empezo a indigar y se dio cuenta de algo, habia dias en las que eddy _no podia sentarse_, dichos dias siempre usaba bufanda, aun cuando hiziera mucho calor, luego un dia donde fingio estar cayendo le tiro delicadamente la bufanda topandose con muchos, pero _muchos chupetones_.

Quizo reir e insinuarle algo pero lo dejo asi y solo se hizo el loco, despues de eso eddy salio corriendo sonrojado completamente.

_- Paso algo ed? - dijo doble d preocupado._  
_- No se doble d, talvez se fue rapido a su casa por miedo a que haya una invasion extraterrestre como en el comic n 25 "Los zombies vs Ovnis" _  
_- Amm no lo creo grandulon - dijo mientras le acarisiaba con ternura el brazo. Ed sonrio mentalmente por aquella carisia. Pero casi gruñe de enfado porque edd ya se habia alejado. "Carajos."_

- Pasa algo bobó? - dijo kevin mientras lo miraba detenidamente. - Para nada kevin - dijo sonriendo bobamente. Volteo a ver donde se habian ido sus amigos y salio corriendo detras de ellos.

*****************

Llego a la casa de eddy, topandose con la imagen de eddy totalmente enojado y doble d tratando de calmarlo. Cuando eddy lo vio parece que su ira fue hacia el.

- Porque tardaste tanto en llegar? - grito el chico mas bajo que el.  
- No sabia que teniamos que venir aqui - dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia la izquierda con aspecto inocente.  
- COMO demonios no vas a saber que ibamos estar aqui?! No sabes que siempre cuando un plan sale mal venimos aqui?! - grito enfadado eddy  
- Ya, ya, chicos ... debemos calmarnos, y ver que es lo que estuvo mal en los planos. - dijo doble d poniendose enfrente de ed, al chico alto le llego el dulce olor del cabello de doble d y le fasino. Pero de nuevo se alejo, si no fuera por su auto-control ya habia golpeado a eddy.

- Para que demonios vamos a checar los planos, sigamos con el proximo plan - dijo eddy mientras planeaba algo grande, como siempre.

Le encantaba todo eso, pero.. ya tenia 18 años, si queria algo tenia que trabajar para ello, y esa es la verdad, sus amigos no podian trabajar pero el ya si.  
- Y entonces podemos...!

- Chicos... - dijo ed seriamente llamando la atencion de sus amigos.  
- Que sucede ed? - pregunto amablemente edd.  
- Para conseguir los dulces, yo voy a empezar a trabajar, fue algo asi como una apuesta con mi padre, si me bañaba al menos 2 veces por semana no tendria que trabajar.. pero... simplemente no funciono.

- Espera un segundo ed! empezaras a trabajar?! en que?! - pregunto eddy completamente sorprendido.  
- Bueno un amigo de mi papa va a empezar una construcion y necesita a ''hombres fuertes'' y el señor ya me habia visto varias veces cargando cosas, asi que me ofrecio empleo.  
- Eso es... supongo que es bueno ed, estamos muy orgullos por ti - dijo con una sonrisa doble d, ed rapidamente supo que era mentira.  
- Si, si, muy orgullosos ¿cuanto te van a pagar? - dijo eddy  
- No lo se... mañana a las 12 empiezo.  
- Te saltaras las clases?  
- Bueno la Sra. Smith me dijo que ya no fuera a sus clases - respondio con una sonrisa ganandose la risa de eddy y un suspiro de edd. Y es que la profe le dijo que lo pasaba con 7 mientras ya no fuera a sus clases.

- Esa sra. fue muy compresiva contigo - dijo riendo eddy.  
- Bueno yo no creo que debas faltar, la escuela es para aprender y si te pasas una fase tan importante...  
- Aunque fuera a las clases iba a reprobar, creo que la sra le esta dando un regalo.

Eddy y ed rieron fuertemente mientras edd solo se sentaba a mirar los planos de el antiguo plan.

- Y que vas a hacer con el dinero grandulon Te acordaras de nosotros? - dijo eddy despues de reir.  
- Claro que si eddy, pero aunque no lo creas tambien hay cosas que yo necesito y quiero, asi que, no, no todo se los dare - dijo seriamente, sus amigos lo vieron sorprendidos, despues entendieron facilmente, _ed era y sera un chico astuto_ internamente, solo que no le gustaba esa faceta, Por ahora. Despues de unos segundos de silencio, sonrio, - pero tratare de ayudarlos con lo de los dulces.

Respuesta mas que suficiente para eddy.

************************

Al dia siguiente cuando ed se levanto, se baño... no mucho... la verdad solo un poco, se quito la suciedad mas visible, y de sus partes intimas, despues de todo era un dia importante, iba a empezar a trabajar. Se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, lavo perfectamente sus dientes, cepillo su cabello castaño claro, se lavo muy bien la cara y se puso la ropa de la escuela limpia.

Al salir de su cuarto agarro su mochila verde, y otra negra que tenia lo que iba a usar en su nuevo trabajo.

Subio las escaleras y llego al comedor y vio a su hermana ligeramente ansiosa.  
- Sucede algo sarah?  
- Yo... bueno yo... escuche que vas a empezar a trabajar es cierto? - Ed le sonrio con cariño mientras movia ligeramente el pelo de su hermanita  
- Si sarah pero siempre tendre tiempo para ti - la hermana bajo la mirada tratando de disimular su alivio.  
- Bueno bobo, toma - dijo dandole dos bolsas grandes de papel.  
- Que es?  
- No es obvio? Vas a trabajar hasta quien sabe que horas tienes que comer mucho. - Lo preparaste para mi? - dijo Ed asombrado  
- No es la gran cosa, solo no quiero que mueras mientras no estoy cerca. - dijo ella mientras caminaba a la puerta con rapidez.

- Jaja claro que si hermanita. - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Ya en el transporte ed se sienta a lado de doble d y eddy en el asiento de alado juanto a jonny- y tablon- Se detuvio el autobus y se subio una parejita. Kevin y Nazz... Nazz y kevin.

Volteo rapidamente a ver a su amigo eddy y el tenia una cara de sorpresa mas grande que todos los demas.

- Que esta.. pasando? - susurra eddy mientras veia que se sentaban enfrente cogidos de las manos.  
- No escuchaste la noticia? - susurro tambien jonny,  
- Cual?  
- Ayer por la noche, los papas de nazz se fueron, kevin aprovecho la oportunidad y fue hasta la casa de nazz y le pidio que fuera su novia, algo de que la amaba como nunca antes habia amado a alguien, nazz dijo que si tuvieron sexo si control por horas!, creeme mi casa esta cerca y lo escuche TO-DO. Verdad que si tablon? - silencio - Vez!

Eddy quedo en silencio y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos. - Eddy .. - antes que doble d dijiera algo Ed lo detuvo.

Ed no era inteligente. Francamente no lo era... Ultimamente le estaba yiendo mejor en unas materias como Matematicas, Literatura y ciencias sociales, pero lo que era Quimica, e Informatica le iba pesimo.

Pero... su poca inteligencia no le detuvo en nada sobre el tema de observar, el observaba todo. TODO. Desde que la profe y unas chicas del salon lo miraban intesamente, tambien que habia unos chicos que miraban a su doble d mas de lo que debian - en este momento no podia hacer nada, doble d era como un venado, y no queria asustarlo.-, tambien observo la mirada de lee hacia su proxima victima, vio a Rolf mirando rapidamente hacia la puerta, -siendo muy obvio, al menos para ed, traia algo entre manos-, vio a nazz suspirando como enamorada mientras Kevin le susurraba cosas al oido. Pero lo que mas observo fue a eddy.

eddy que se sento en el frente volteaba 'disimuladamente' para ver la pareja mas popular, las personas que lo habian pillado, pensaron que era por su antiguo amor hacia nazz el que hacia que volteara a ver tanto a la pareja. Pero no ed, ed sabia que no era por nazz.

Que la chica no era 100% la razon por la cual sus ojos se humedecian. Si no por el otro chico. Kevin.

Cuando toco el timbre ya eran las 12, pasaron el receso en silencio, en ese momenti eddy buscaba por la ventana a kevin, y cuando lo veia sus ojos se humedecian, porque claro, lo encontraba con nazz juntos abrazados, besandose, como toda una pareja.

Y el receso fue aburrido, entraron a clases y se fueron volando las horas, los tres eds pensaban en cosas diferentes.

Doble d, en la tarea. eddy en ... bueno ya estaba claro en que pensaba. Y ed pensaba en aquella pelicula de ovnis que iban a pasar por la tele hoy en la noche.

Cuando vio a la profesora Smith se dio cuenta que se tenia que ir, asi que con una sonrisa boba agarro sus dos mochilas para irse del salon.

- Buena desicion ed - dijo la profe con una voz amistosa.

Camino hacia enfrete y decidio acercarse al asiento de eddy. Se puso tan cerca que vio a unas chicas mirar mal a bajito, por la suerte que tenia, entonces decidio hablarle.

- No creo que hoy debas de ir a entrenar con Kevin. - Fue todo lo que dijo dejando a eddy en estado de shock y despues de unos segundos se sonrojo como un tomate.

- Hasta luego Sra Smith - dijo volviendo a hablar como un buen chico. Ya en la puerta voltio a ver a tres personas. La primera a Doble d, que le sonreia y le deseaba suerte, a la segunda a eddy que se veia avergonzado y rojo pero aun asi le dedico una sonrisa. Y la ultima a Kevin que lo miraba con mucha ira.

A ed no le importo, nisiquiera le dio miedo, ¿Porque deberia? asi que le contesto la mirada a kevin y se fue de ahi.

Y es que ed podia ser muchas cosas, pero no un cobarde en lo que se trataba a sus amigos, demonios no. A sus amigos nadie los toca.

* * *

**Fin de Primer capitulo. Hace poco empeze a leer estas historias de ed edd n eddy me fasinaron por completo y me uni;) Me encantaria que dejaran Reviews, tratare de subir un capitulo cada Lunes. **

**Creo que la historia tendra unos 5 capitulos maximo unos 7 talvez:***

**LOS AMO:)**


	2. Machos

**Dibujos creados por Danny Antonucci. Propiedad de Cartoon Network. **

**_Advertencias:_ Talvez futuro Lime y/o Lemoon. Chico x Chico, no te gusta, no lo leas.**

**_Parejas Principales_: ed y edd ' & eddy y Kevin.**

**No tengo WORD asi que habra varios problemas gramaticos.  
Disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

_"Yo quisiera ser la muestra de afecto de un trailero, quitarte la ropa y hacerte el sexo."_

Un trabajador cantaba alegre la cancion a lado del mismo ed, que lo miraba entre divertido y sorprendido. Sus ahora amigos cantaban ese tipo de canciones sin importales nada. Aquellos hombres, eran peligrosos y aventureros algo que el siempre quiso ser. Uno de los señores se tatuaba las palabras mas bonitas de los diferentes paises que habia visitado, y tenia mas de 30. Otro tenian tantas cicatrizes de diferentes "trabajos".

Aventureros. Genial - penso encantado ed

Ed tambien queria ese tipo de cosas, aventuras, hermosos recuerdos para poder contar a sus futuros nietos, cicatrizes de hombres.

- Ed ven aqui - grito uno de los hombres mas "macho" de ahi, habia ganado muchisimas peleas callejeras, tenia muchisimas cicatrizes que le daba aspecto de hombre feroz, su pelo azulado le llega hasta los hombros, media como 1.89m, con barba de hace dias y una cicatriz atravesando su ojo izquierdo de un impresionante color verdoso, tenia un hacha en su mano como si fuera una simple muñeca y en la otra tenia una madera con al menos 10 blocks.

- Si Jerry?  
- Hola muchacho - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa ladina - Necesito que te quedes aqui conmigo para arreglar la estupides que hizo este idiota, nos iremos a las 10pm, no te preocupes te pagaran horas extras -  
- Claro que si jerry - dijo felizmente el chico ganandose la sonrisa del se or y sus 3 amigos que al parecer se iban a quedar tambien ahi.  
- Bueno vete a trabajar. - dijo el señor y Ed obedecio, voltio a ver al tal 'idiota' y se dio cuenta que era una persona mayor que el, talvez unos 25 años, pequeño y flacucho, asustado por estar en la presencia de jerry y sus amigos.

No hizo nada para ayudar al sujeto, sabia bien que no seria prudente, ademas jerry y los demas lo trataban bien decian que era un chico con mucho potencial, unas personas de administracion al escuchar aquellos tuvieron miedo y lo trataban como si fuera mayor, tal vez no era muy bueno que una persona increiblemente peligrosa te diga que tienes potencial.

Pasaron las horas y llego el tiempo de sus horas extras.

Hablo con los chicos y empezaron a contar historias de sus espectaculares aventuras, unos sacaban fotos como puebras y otros ense aban sus diferentes tatuajes o cicatrizes. Llego el tiempo de irse se despidieron y le dijieron que si queria ir a ver unos tragos con ellos, el rechazo la oferta, ganandose burlas y risas de sus amigos _"Que la niña tiene miedo?" "Quiere leche, la perra"_ dijieron los 4 mientras caminaban al bar, Ed nada mas rio y se fue a casa. Pero no a "su" casa, si no a la de eddy.

Desde hace un tiempo eddy a estado un poco mas depremido, al principio trato de fingir o negar tal deprecion pero ultimamente no ah podido, ya no hacia tantos planes como antes, los planes de dia por dia, muy apenas hacian 3 por semana y eso era si ed se encontraba para ayudarlos.

Eso llamo la atencion de los chicos de todo el barrio y habian dicho que tenian que ir a la casa de eddy a encararlo o mejor dicho a ayudarlo. No le gustaba mucho el hecho de que tambien iban a ir Nazz y Kevin pero que hacerle, parecia que nazz fue quien tuvo la idea.

Llego a la casa de eddy completamente cansado, se quito la camisa mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Ed odiaba bañarse. Lo odiaba con todo su corazon. Pero llegar sudado, mal oliente -porque abrieron una tuberia de drenaje-, tenia cemento ceco por varias partes, lodo, tierra, olor a tabaco, cerveza, y el olor de otros de sus compañeros. Simplemente era un desastre, y por lo que sabia iba a estar doble d ahi, asi que iba a hacer el esfuerzo solo hoy. Tambien estaba el hecho que mientras el y otro de los _'machos'_ de ahi jugaban con un hacha le corto un poco en su pecho izquierdo, no era tan idiota como para tener semajante herida sucia. Talvez le pediria ayuda a doble d, una sonrisa maliciosa ilumino el rostro del chico.

Escucho un ruido y fue a paso rapido hacia el cuarto de eddy, entro rapido y lo primero que vio fue que ya todos sus amigos estaban en el cuarto ¿Que hora era? Despues vio a eddy un poco mas flaco que de lo que recordaba hoy, talvez un poco mas demacrado.

- ¿Que paso? - hablo ed con voz fuerte y seria.  
- Pues ... ahmm no se... solo entramos y lo vimos de esa forma, acabamos de entrar. - dijo nazz tartamudeando. Ed voltio a verla pensando en _que mosca le habia picado_ y recordo que estaba sin camisa, no pudo evitar sonreir. Causando mayor sonrojo a la chica.  
- Bueno... estamos aqui para ayudarte amigo - dijo la hermana de ed, sin molestarse a ver a su hermano.

- Estoy bien! Muy bien ahora vayanse, o almenos que...  
- Que? - dijo jonny  
- Que dejen un dollar - Todos poco a poco dejaron su preocupacion de lado pensando que el chico se sentia mejor y todo aquello solo era un plan para Estafarlos. Poco a poco se fueron dejando a los eds. Doble d cansado fue por un refresco para su grandulon, y ed se sento en la cama.

- No te vayas a acostar.. apestas mas de lo comun - dijo eddy ganandose la risa de ed  
- el trabajo es mas pesado, de lo que hacia antes - dijo calmadamente  
- Escuche eso...  
- eddy  
- si?  
- Cuando leía mi comic n 230 invacion extraterreste agua vs fluidos... habia una frase como ... "Cuando el hombre se enamora perdidamente solo ahí debe de olvidar definitavamente". Me pregunto que significara... ire a decirle a doble d. - dijo inocentemente mientras se levantaba de la cama, iba cerrando la puerta y su ultima imagen fue a eddy con los ojos como platos mirando a la nada.

Camino hacia la cocina y se topo con la imagen de doble d muy ocupado haciendo perfectas bebidas para subirle el animo a su amigo eddy, doble d no habia cambiado mucho, era flaco, lo mas que crecio fueron como 7cm, aveces usaba su gorra y otra veces no, tiene un hermoso pelo negro azulado, que llama la atencion de cualquiera, por eso agradecia internamente que el chico usara esa gorra, su camisa roja era mas ajustada y de botones, con unos jeans negros, unos tenis en perfecto estado color negro.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a doble d, hasta que quedo justamente atras del chico, edd al sentir al grandulon detras de el se tenso rapidamente, ed coloco sus manos a lado de los costados del mas bajo haciendo el momento mas intimo, subio su mano y le acaricio con la yema del dedo delicadamente la mejilla, el cuello, y la cintura. Pudo sentir al chico que recibia afecto como temblaba y suspiraba levemente.

- Hueles bien eddward - dijo el mientras ahora acariciaba con mas tacto su cuello. Ah doble d se le acelero el corazon, rara vez ed le decia por su nombre de una manera tan... sensual?  
- Q-quisiera decir lo mismo ed - dijo el chico en una clara forma de tratar de safarse de eso.  
- Lo se, ahorita ire a bañarme, pero no en el baño de eddy, no tiene... lo necesario, que tal si en tu casa? -dijo el con su boca en su oido, susurrando cada palabra.  
- ¿En mi casa?! porque en mi casa?! - dijo el chico alertado, se voltio para enfretar a el chico grande, tratando de reunir mas fuerzas. Gran error.

- Porque tu dijiste que para mantenerme bien limpio necesito los productos de limpieza que solo tu tienes, ¿recuerdas? - dijo con figida inocencia, si un niño de 5 años estuviera ahi hasta el niño se hubiera dado cuenta, pero eso no fue asi, edd creia en el grandulon, grave error, _ed era muy astuto_.  
- Bueno si, tienes razon. - dijo el chico con la mirada hacia el piso. - Supongo que esta bien ¿Para que estan los amigos? - dijo edd con una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo se dirije para grandes amigos, cosa que molesto a ed, ed no queria ser el gran amigo, ¡ya no! Pero edd tan inocente penso que era una mueca por tener que bañarse.  
- Ve a mi casa, esta abierta la puerta, yo me quedare un poco para ayudar a eddy - dijo el chico mientras salia de la prision de musculos como si nada y se iba dejando a un frustrado ed.

Ed llego a la casa de doble d, mientras caminaba al baño del chico dejaba un camino de ropa, no le importo mucho, la verdad estaba muy cansado, el trabajo era mas pesado de lo que creia, la paga no era mala pero tampoco la mejor, tenia una herida en su pecho seguro su primera cicatriz y fue por un juego, aunque seria una buena anecdota para el futuro. Se metio a bañar y trato de que fuera lo mas rapido posible, bajo la mirada al agua que se iba por el drenaje y se dio cuenta que era agua sucia y resto de sangre. Se seco rapidamente y se dio cuenta de algo... ¿que se iba a poner? Una idea llego rapido a su mente y salio desnudo hacia el cuarto de doble d, checo los cajones la ropa intima del chico, todo perfectamente arreglado y ordenado, agarro la prenda mas grande, que pareciera que nunca se la puso. Busco ropa y se la puso, ganandose el olor suave de su gran amor.

Se fue hacia la sala y prendio la tele mirando las caricaturas antiguas del pato lucas, pasaron 15 min y doble d llego con mala cara.  
- Algo le pasa a eddy  
- Por? - dijo aunque sabia perfectamente la respuesta  
- Porque me quede para preguntarle sobre un gran plan para conseguir dinero y dijo que no le interesaba. Luego le enseñe esto - dijo mientras sacaba un rompemuelas de su bolsillo - Sabes que dijo?  
- Que?  
- Que no se le antojaba! en que vida eddy puede decir algo como eso?! - dijo desesperado para despues quitarse la gorra enojado.

Un momento despues un poco mas tranquilo voltio a ver la tele, despues de unos minutos vio a ed y se dio cuenta de algo  
- Tienes mi ropa puesta?!  
- eh? Ah si  
- Como que 'ah si' quien te cres que eres?! - dijo mientras gritaba mas cosas ed sonrio un poco, despues de todo ver a un edd con fuera de sus casillas era algo raro de verse. Edd voltio a verlo y trato de golpearlo logrando absolutamente nada, era como ver a un chihuahua tratando de pelear con un caballo. Ed lo agarro de sus muñecas y lo jalo hacia su cuerpo.  
- Tranquilo doble d todo estara bien. - dijo ed mientras ponia a un cansado doble d contra su pecho, ahora el mas pequeño solto unas cuantas lagrimas, al darse cuenta de muchas cosas. _No podia proteger a sus amigos como a eddy, No podia regresar el tiempo, aquellos dias donde el mas grande problema era no tener dulces_.

El chico pequeño se quedo dormido en el gran pecho de ed, despues de todo se sentia tan bien.

Ed saco el telefono celular que su padre le habia regalado le llamo a su hermana diciendole que no iba a llegar esa noche a dormir, se iba a quedar a dormir con doble d, ella le dijo que le diria a su padre.

Agarro con firmeza el cuerpo de su amigo mientras lo cargaba como princesa, empezo a subir las escaleras con paso firme para llegar al cuarto de edd, lo dejo en la cama y lo arropo apropiadamente, mientras iba del otro lado y se metia a la cama, _era su gran oportunidad._ Nada mas se metio a la cama y edd instantaniamente busco el calor del chico practicamente subiendose arriba de el.

Ed lo abrazo, y penso en la lagrimas secas del chico, edd y eddy estaban tristes, entonces el tambien lo era, asi que iba a involucrarse en todo lo que pasaba, no iba a dejar que sus amigos lloraran, ¡oh no! el iba a ser todo lo posible para que fueron felices, de el dependia aquello.

* * *

**Hola chicoooooos:* Lo se dije Todos los lunes y hoy es miercoles bueno lo que pasa es que una amiga se le ocurrio ver porno-.-' mi mama llego y apago la compu rapidamente y el archivo no estaba guardado y como no tengo WORD lo hize en notas y no se guardo:'| Pero x los amo a todos y espero que les haya gustado.**

**dnljsfstrjs: No sabes la felicidad que tuve al leer tu review:'| Sobre la misofobia de edd creo ed tiene grandes planes Muajaja*-* planes que se gana un tu sabes lo que digo;) Y engaña a edd-kevin todo lo que quieras:* **

**Yuki-chwan: Hola baby! es un honor para mi que te encante la historia sobre las edades quize hacer esto mas maduro una vez leí en una de las historias de ellos un mensaje que decia algo como "ellos siguen siendo tan chico que no saben si realmente va a durar su amor para siempre" y me hizo pensar que talves era cierto, asi que los hize un poco mas adultos pero no tanto;) Talvez haga como 10 cap para darle mas sazon... talvez. **

**Avoiding Time: te entiendo perfectamente yo tambien queria una historia de estas dos parejas:3 Por eso me arriesge a subir esta;) Y amo el personaje de ed y crei que debajo de todo esos musculos deberia de haber inteligencia y lo hay como varios cap se a dejado ver.**

**A-99-29: Meresco muchos reviews dejame mas! w.w ah ne como sea A mi tambien me encnata la pareja de kevin y eddy hare lo posible para que ellos esten juntos, pero no se queria ver un poco a eddy asi. :) Luego se las cobrara ya veras:* **

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Plan A

**Chicoooooooooos... lo siento con la tardanza es que pasaron tantas cosas, :| pero x, aqui esta la historia y espero que les encante;) cualquier cosaa dejen review**

* * *

**Ed** miro cansado a la montaña de papeles que tenía enfrente de el.

Normalmente el no hacia las tareas, de hecho no las hacía, nada mas llevaba las tareas suficientes para no reprobar materias, pero ahora con su nuevo trabajo ya ni hacia las tareas mas sencillas. Se puso a pensar en una manera rápida para acabar con aquellos mugrosos papeles.

Y una idea brillante y perfecta llego, iría con doble d, no nada mas tendría la tarea terminada si no que también estaría un rato con su 'amigo'.

Agarro los papeles y cuadernos con alegría y camino hacia la puerta para dirigirse con su amigo.

Cuando llego a la casa de doble d, nada mas acomodo su pelo y se olio disimuladamente, ok tal vez no olía bien, pero no olía tan mal como normalmente lo hacia así que ½ punto a su favor. Toco la puerta con fuerza y no tardo mucho en salir el hombre de sus sueños, doble d.

El chico lo miro con asombro y luego bajo la mirada hacia los papeles y sonrió contento.

Que su amigo ed quisiera hacer la tarea era una alegría para él, después de todo le deseaba lo mejor a su amigo un futuro lleno de alegrías y riquezas.

Dejo pasar a su mastodonte amigo y lo dirigió a su habitación sin cautela ni nada. Grave error.

Ed miro fascinado la habitación del muchacho y aunque el ya había estado en ese lugar muchas veces sigue fascinándole todo aquel lugar, el olor, el tacto, la simpleza y al mismo tiempo la perfecta habitación.

_"Sería más perfecta si hubiera más fotos de_ mi" pensó ed mirando las fotos que tenia su chico, aunque ver fotos de cuando doble d era pequeño y usaba pañales era un manjar a la vista.

- Entonces… en que tareas estas retrasado? – pregunto amablemente mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y buscaba sus anteojos.

- Amm en todas las materias – contesto ed con una sonrisa en el rostro sentándose a su lado

Doble d nada mas lo miro con asombro y trato de tranquilizarse y es que ¿Cómo es posible que su amigo fuera tan irresponsable?

- Bueno en cual necesitas mas ayuda? – "será un largo día " pensó el mas bajo

- Mmm.. tal vez en Calculo avanzado – dijo el chico mientras buscaba las hojas y el cuaderno.

- Okay déjame ver eso – dijo extendiendo la mano, empezó a checar los mediocres apuntes de su amigo mientras que ed tenia un plan corto para poder iniciar todo aquello que quiso desde hace 2 años.

**_"PLAN A. Parte 1: Si te gusta un chico/a lo primero que debes de hacer es hacerlo feliz y/o sacarle una sonrisa contándole un chiste o recordando una anécdota graciosa. A las personas les encanta el sentido de humor y confiaran en ti si los haces reír"_**

- Doble d…

- Si amigo … - dijo con los papeles aun en las manos

- Recuerdas cuando hicimos aquella trampa para conejos? Ya sabes aquella trampa que hicimos para que los conejos quedaran atrapados y después venderlos y comprar rompe-muelas?

Doble d quedo en silencio y después rio un rato.

- Como olvidarlo Eddy tuvo miedo de un conejo – rio un poco mas- un conejo! Salió corriendo pidiendo ayuda por todo el barrio gritando 'un conejo quiere comerme' fue algo genial no crees? Aunque es un poco vergonzoso decirlo pero ese conejo si daba un poco de miedo – dijo frunciendo levemente el seño, pero aun así tenia la sonrisa gravada en el rostro.

- ¿tú crees? A mí se me hizo un lindo e inofensivo conejo – dijo ed riendo un poco

- Pues a ti no te hizo nada… ahora que lo pienso a ti pocas cosas te asustan… claro olvidando los extraterrestres y de mas … si no fuera por ti estaríamos en graves problemas

- Me alagas doble d – dijo aunque sin tener aquella sonrisa tonta que normalmente tenia y acaricio la gorra del chico mas bajo haciendo que este se sorprendiera un poco.

- Bueno…. Solo digo la verdad

Doble d volteo a verlo para darle una gran sonrisa pero antes hacer eso ed ya lo veía con una ladina sonrisa un poco coqueta y altanera, que sorprendió mucho al mas bajo que se quedo en un pequeño shock después de 2 seg se dio cuenta de lo que paso y rápido bajo la mirada al cuaderno con un liguero sonrojo.

Ed miro todo aquello y al final cuando doble d bajo la mirada su sonrisa se hizo mas grande. Pasaron 2 min cuando creyó que era tiempo de continuar.

_**"PLAN A. Parte 2: Miradas intensas.**_

_**Hay que empezar poco a poco así que el siguiente paso es uno muy importante. Hay muchas personas que se fijan mucho en la forma de mirar antes de confiar en alguien, así que míralo intensamente, no como violador, si no de una manera directa y al mismo tiempo relajada, míralo directamente a los ojos y después sonríe levemente, no hagas una sonrisa que sabes que lo puede asustar, solo se relajado y se tu mismo."**_

Doble d le decía muchas cosas en particular, primero que nada le hablaba de cómo organizar sus tareas de mas importante a importante. Cuando el mas bajo creyó que su amigo no lo escuchaba levanto la mirada un tanto molesto y se enfrento a él, en ese momento doble d se llevo la sorpresa que el chico lo miraba directamente a sus ojos y un momento a otro su molestia se fue y solo quedo un poco de incomodidad.

Pero el asunto cambio cuando ed empezó a sonreír levemente de una manera muy cariñosa y especial, causando la sorpresa del mas bajo, doble d no pudo evitar que en su rostro se fuera el seño fruncido y apareciera un sonrojo y una sonrisa cariñosa y tímida, al final el chico de gorra solo se quedo callado y bajo la mirada hacia los cuadernos un poco avergonzado.

Ed sonrió como un cazador que por fin ve a su preciada presa por primera vez.

_**"PLAN A. Parte 3: Piropo.**_

_**En este momento si ya has hecho las antiguas dos partes y has tenido resultados favorables, por fin viene la parte tres, muy importante (Todas son importantísimas). Piropo. Ahorita el asunto apenas comienza así que tienes que darle un piropo tranquilo bonito, sin doble sentido ni nada por el estilo. Un piropo admirando una de las cosas que pocas personas no se dan cuenta pero es muy importante para tu chico/a"**_

- Doble d – dijo calmadamente el mas alto sin borrar su antigua sonrisa

- S-si ami-amigo? – dijo esta vez el mas bajo con un poco de nervios

- Me encanta tu cuarto – dijo ed sabiendo perfectamente el esfuerzo que ponía el mas bajo en arreglar su cuarto y como los demás siempre lo regañaban por tener tanto control sobre ese asunto.

- Es en serio? Quiero decir tu siempre has dicho que es muy exagerado y de mas – dijo ahora con desconfianza

- En buena? – rio un poco – supongo que era muy tonto discúlpame doble d, tu cuarto es _hermoso- _dijo susurrando la ultima frase cerca de edd con una voz suave.

Doble d miro sorprendido al chico y al darse cuenta de la ultima frase, empezó a mirar todo a su alrededor seguramente buscando una manera de contestar aquello.

- A bueno gracias grandulón… no esperaba que digieras eso… ni mucho menos decir que es hermoso – dijo susurrando las ultimas 7 palabras.

- Pues es la verdad, solo eso – dijo calmadamente el mas bajo.

Ed al ver que doble d se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía y le hablaba decidió calmarse por un momento y dejar que el chico siguiera ayudándole con la tarea antes de hacer la parte 4.

Pasaron 45 min en los cuales su amigo doble d se había calmado y ya le hablaba con normalidad, ya casi terminando la terea al chico de la gorra se le ocurrió ir por algo de beber, bajaron las escaleras y fueron directo a la cocina, ed sonrió de manera perversa al ver que el mas bajo había bajado tanto la guardia.

_**"PLAN A. Parte 4: Acercamiento.**_

_**Si ya tienes dominadas las 3 partes anteriores y tienes resultados muy favorables el paso 4 te será un poco mas sencillo, aunque debes de tener cuidado tienes que ser el/la mas discreta para que funcione todo bien, el paso 4 es acercamiento, debes acercarte a el/ella para que el empieza a notarte mas en su mundo, pero no te acerques sin ningún plan o historia, no queremos que te crea un violador así que se discreta/o, amable y sonriente."**_

- Hueles eso doble d? – dijo ed haciendo como si oliera el aire

- Oler que? – dijo un poco preocupado el bajo "¿su casa olía mal con invitados presentes?, imperdonable."

- Ese deliciosa olor – dijo ed oliendo, abrió el refrigerados como si buscara algo en particular dejando asombrado a doble d .

- delicioso dijiste? – dijo asombrado

- Si, si como dulzón

- Dulce? No tengo frutas o dulces no se de que hablas

Ed miro a su alrededor y se acerco lentamente a doble d mientras lo miraba intensamente como hace 1 hr, se acerco al punto que apenas habían unos 10 cm entre los dos, el chico mas bajo empezó a temblar y rápido se regaño por eso. _¿Por qué temblaba como niña ante la presencia de ed?_ Ed era su gran amigo no tenia que ponerse asi ante el, mas cerca a estado y nunca se había puesto así, pero dejo de pensar rápidamente cuando sintió la nariz cálida y un tanto húmeda en su cuello.

- Creo que el olor proviene de ti, doble d. – dijo el alto separándose del bajo y mirándolo intensamente con una ladina sonrisa, ahora estaban mas juntos que antes.

Doble d se sonrojo como nunca y sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer dándole un aspecto tan tierno tan violable y _"apetitoso_" a los ojos de ed.

"**_PLAN A: Parte 5: Tocar._**

**_Tienes que tocarlo levemente como una caricia, tienes que poner emoción al simple toque, que tu persona ideal lo sienta y sepa solo una cierta parte de tu cariño. Repito, solo una cierta parte. Se delicado y firme al mismo tiempo, ¿suena difícil? Se que sabrás que hacer en ese momento, por cierto, tienes que hacer esta parte cuando creas que sea adecuado pero eso si, no llegues y nada mas lo toques, debe haber un significado que lo ponga a pensar."_**

Ed se pego mas al cuerpo tembloroso del chico con gorra y levanto la mano pensando en lo que haría a continuación, ya con la mano ligeramente alzada rozo hábilmente la mejilla de su amigo con cariño y suavidad.

- Creo que tu olor viene de tu cuerpo o de tu gorra… - dijo el chico con la voz pausada y ronca.

Siguió tocando como si sus manos le fueran a contar de donde venia aquel olor, doble d nada mas lo miraba a los ojos sin saber que hacer realmente y es que su amigo le acariciaba la mejilla, pero no era la primera vez que pasaba aquellos así que _"¿Por qué ahora era tan diferente? ¿Por qué temblaba? ¿por qué se quedaba callado sin saber que decir? Y ¿Por qué aquella caricia se le hacia tan especial? "_

Ed bajo un poco la mirada de la piel de la mejilla de su chico y se topo con los ojos llorosos de doble d mirándolo detenidamente, y demonios nunca tuvo que tener tanta auto-control en su vida para detenerse de besar al chico, de hacerle el amor ahí mismo, pero ed lo sabía, sabía que el chico lo miraba con confusión, no con amor o con anhelo, que el chico no estaba listo para lo que seguiría, así que se detuvo por aquellas razones y muchas mas.

Pero había tantas cosas que lo hacían dudar, como los labios entre abierto, sus mejillas enrojecidas, su tambaleo. "Tranquilízate ed, necesitas hacerlo por el bien de los 2" pensó calmadamente.

- Ed creo que tal vez el olor sea de mi nuevo shampoo – dijo tartamudeando en toda la oración.

- Tu crees? – dijo calmadamente el chico alto

- Si, así que porque no vamos a terminar el trabajo

- Si es lo que deseas

- Claro que si! – dijo gritando nervioso doble d, sonrojado bajo la mirada al suelo, ganándose una discreta mirada de ed.

- Bueno vayamos ya

- Gracias a Dios – susurro doble d pensando que no seria escuchado, pero ed lo escucho totalmente.

_**"PLAN A: Parte extra: Persistente.**_  
_**Repite todo lo anterior hasta que tu sola presencia sea especial ante sus ojos, hasta que veas un avance entre los dos."**_

**EDDY PROV:**

Estaba cansado, hambriento, enojado, triste, etc., etc.

No podía creerlo o mejor dicho lo creía por eso le dolía tanto, enfrente de una de sus ventanas se encontraba la pareja mas popular del pueblo y el los miraba detenidamente, ¡cómo era posible que la persona que una vez lo beso, que le dijo que lo amaba de la noche a la mañana había cambiado tanto!

Y estaba junto a nazz, Nazz y Kevin los dos juntos, los dos abrazados, besándose mientras reían y jugaban, así que la pregunta que siempre aparecía en su mente regreso "¿Por qué?" porque no estaba a su lado pero si a lado de nazz, el mismo le había dicho que ya no la quería, que si bien la había amado pero ese amor se esfumo hace tiempo atrás.¿ Entonces qué había ocurrido?

Se mordió el labio y mas lagrimas cayeron de su rostro, obviamente lo había dejado, pensó al verse en el espejo, era chaparro y "gordito", no había muchas cosas rescatables en el, ni su trasero, ¿ eso era importante verdad? A si que ahora estaba matándose de dieta para no seguir a si, le había mentido a sus padres que no quería desarrollar una enfermedad que lo lastimara o demás asi que lo habían mandado a un nutriólogo y lo que le dijo no le sorprendió pero eso no dice que no le haya dolido.

"Mides 1.60 y pesas 70 kilos tienes sobre-peso"

A si que comenzó con una dieta que le habían dado pero aun así quería mejorar, quería conseguir trabajo y entrar a un GYM lo necesitaba, quería verse bien, quería ser perfecto para él.

Pero aun con esa dieta no veía resultados, no veía a Kevin a su lado. Pero eso no era lo peor lo peor era que la mitad de el le gritaba lo estúpido que era por tener esa clase de pensamientos pero no podía hacer nada, amaba mucho a Kevin.

Tal vez si Kevin le hubiera dado una razón, y no se hubiera ido de su lado sin decir nada, tal vez fuera otra cosa, aunque seguro todavía estaría triste. Muy triste.

Miro de nuevo por la ventana y vio a ed saliendo alegre de la casa de doble d, ¿Qué habría pasado? Tal vez el grandulón por fin hizo un movimiento, no era un secreto para él, que ed sentía algo por doble d hace tiempo, tal vez Eddy fue el primero que supo aquello, tal vez primero que el mismísimo ed. Pero no dijo nada porque no quería incomodar aquella pequeña pandilla.

Así que solo se lanzaba a los brazos de edd, solo para disfrutar las cortas miradas de enojo que daba ed antes de componerse y fingir su particular idiotez.

Oh esos eran los buenos tiempos…

Bajo la mirada un poco a la calle y oh sorpresa Kevin lo miraba directamente a el, con una cara de seriedad increíble, causando nerviosismo y un sonrojo enorme a Eddy. Kevin vio aquello y se dio la media vuelta para ir detrás de su bella novia nazz y robarle un beso que hizo que todos los presentes se sonrojasen.


End file.
